


All you ever wanted

by Kyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Growing Up, Origin Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Peter turns eleven the week before he leaves for Hogwarts. He doesn't like the train. His mum had put him on it with his trunk, and the trunk is too big to do anything with, and there are so MANY people, and they're all bigger than him. He doesn't mind the boats, though because there are only some people in each one, and he's too busy looking up and up at the castle, which is so enormous he can't possibly believe he's going to live there.

They make him walk into a big hall in front of everyone and he just doesn't want them to laugh, he wants to do everything right. He watches everyone else go up, and then it's his turn, and his hands are sweaty. The hat, when he puts it on, starts talking to him, right inside his head.

What do you want it says to him and he thinks, I want people to LIKE me. People to do things with, since that's the only good thing he can see about having to go away to school, and the voice by his ear goes, making people like you is up to you, and he thinks I CAN, I will, I'll make them, I can, and it yells GRYFFINDOR.


End file.
